


His Apprentice

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: A new apprentice arrives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is an homage.

Kylo doesn’t tell him right away. He walks in, and his hood is down. He goes in for a kiss, and there’s rustling under the arms around Kylo’s neck.

“What the hell?”  


“Oh. Meet My Apprentice.”  


“What?”  


Kylo turns his back to Hux, and Hux stands on his tiptoes to see inside the hood. 

“My Apprentice,” Kylo repeats.  


“You’re training a _kitten_?”  


“No, that’s just his name.”  


“You… have a boy kitten. And you called it _My Apprentice_?”  


“He needs a lot of training,” Kylo admits. “But not in the Force.” He taps his shoulder, and the small thing climbs up, paws draped over his collarbone, tail curled around his neck. “He also likes my body warmth.”  


“You do know I have a _girl_ cat.”  


“Yes.”  


“And–”  


“My Apprentice is too young to be seduced. Although I will ensure - I won’t say it.”  


“It’s a cat, Kylo. You can say you’re removing its balls and it won’t know.”  


There’s a tiny _meow_ of distress, and the thing vanishes back into his hood.

“You upset him. He’s _sensitive_ , and of course he understands. He understands plenty, and I can speak to him through the Force.”  


“He’s a _cat_.”  


“He has feelings, stop being cruel.” Kylo puts an arm over his own shoulder, and the little thing crawls down, cuddling into his chest. Kylo tickles under his chin, and produces a little purr. “Anyway. I love him, and he’s staying.”  


My Apprentice slits his eyes at Hux, and then stretches up over Kylo’s chest, shoving his head under his chin. 

“…Millicent won’t approve.”  


“I’ll talk her round.”  


“…you have to stop talking to the _pets_ , Kylo. It’s weird.”  


“You’re weird,” Kylo snaps, and walks off with his new friend against his torso. Millicent _will_ come around, he’s sure.  



End file.
